


BLOOM

by Chewkikio_o



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: #Drabble, #Kimmyungjun, #aroha, #astro, #astrobestboys, #astrodrabble, #astrofanfiction, #bin, #chaeunwoo, #cute, #eunwoo, #fluff, #jinjin, #jinjindrabble, #jinjinfluff, #kpop, #kpopfluff, #kpoponeshot, #minhyuck, #mj, #moonbin, #oneshot, #parkjinwoo, #parkminhyuck, #rocky, #sanha, #sanhyuck, #sanhyuckismentioned, #socky, #stanastro, #yoonsanha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewkikio_o/pseuds/Chewkikio_o
Summary: I Suck at these but it's pure fluff
Kudos: 3





	BLOOM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on Archive of our own but i've written before on tumblr I'm still getting my way through ao3 so i'm not sure how everything is around here just yet  
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> take care of yourselves and stay safe <3

You sat outside the restaurant you work at looking up at the sky that is slightly filled with clouds, You were grateful lunch break came earlier than usual seeing how busy the restaurant was going to get from the bookings done

“Busy day huh?” Your co-worker/close friend came to you with a cup of coffee

“Yeah but it’s okay i like it” You smiled at him 

“Don’t you have dishes to cook?” 

“No I got break earlier so that I can finish everything in one go later” You sighed

“We have a lot of customers booked I wish you the best my friend” He said 

“Thank you Johnny” You smiled again

“Oh wow everything seems brighter all of a sudden” He winked 

“Disgusting” You laughed

After finishing the drink you had in hand you decided it would be better to start earlier by a little rather than get stressed with everything cramped 

“Okay guys we’ve got a lot today so I hope everyone cooperates well! Think of the nice paycheck you’ll be getting and put in all your effort, I know everyone is going to do well and if things don't’ go as planned that’s okay! Try to improvise” You clapped your hands smiling at your co-workers in the kitchen 

Time passed by quickly and everything seemed to be going well for the night, soon enough it was closing time 

“You all did well today, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night and your day-off tomorrow, You all deserve to rest and have fun” You waved and left the kitchen 

“Off we go?” Johnny asked holding the car keys in his hand 

“Yes please i am exhausted” 

“Y/N” Johnny spoke 

“Yes?

“Doyoung invited you over for lunch tomorrow” He spoke 

“That’s it?” You eyed him 

“Yes don’t worry i’m not setting you up this time” He laughed 

“I would love to but i’m meeting up with Jinwoo and the rest tomorrow and I promised them” 

“That’s okay I’ll tell him to postpone it for tomorrow at dinner?” He asked 

“That’s fine with me I really miss his cooking” You told him 

“Here we are” 

“Thank you for always dropping me off John” 

“Anything for you beautiful” He blew a kiss

“My god” You laughed and waved goodbye 

“I HAVE ARRIVED” You shouted at your friends sitting on the couch of their shared home 

“Y/N” They all got up to greet you 

“Oh my god I missed you all so much” You smiled 

Sanha came up to hug you 

Soon after the rest followed but of course you had to grow flustered with one person 

“Did you get taller?” You were surprised at him towering over you slightly 

“He’s been working out that’s why he seems bigger than usual” MJ mocked Jinwoo 

You laughed ignoring the built up feelings 

“Where are Rocky and Bin?” You asked 

“He’s getting groceries along with Bin it won't be long till they come back”

“Eunwoo will you be the one helping me in the kitchen?” You asked 

“Probably Rocky as well” He nodded 

“Nice” You cheered 

“Why? Are we not enough for you?” MJ wiped his fake tear 

“I would rather not have broken plates around” You faked a smile 

He rolled his eyes 

“MIN” You jumped to hug him 

“I missed you Y/N” He pat your head 

“Move it’s my turn now” Bin pouted 

Soon enough you started getting things ready in the kitchen with Eunwoo and Rocky by your side and Jinwoo staring 

“What are you doing here?” Eunwoo asked him 

“What? Can’t I sit here?” Jinwoo replied 

Your cheeks turned red at the way he was staring so intensely 

“What are you so red for?” Rocky poked your cheek 

“O-oh it’s so hot here oh no what to do” You waved your hands to get some air onto your face 

You saw Jinwoo smile 

“Ouhu look at your skills” Rocky complimented you 

“Minhyuck i’m a chef at a restaurant” You rolled your eyes 

“WHAT” He widened his eyes 

“You didn't know?” You laughed 

“Of Course I wouldn’t we haven’t been in touch since forever the only person you would talk to is Jinwoo” He tsk-ed and tasted the soup burning himself in the process 

“Idiot” 

“As always the food is incredible” Sanha said patting his stomach  
“Thank you Y/N” He smiled at you 

“You’re welcome. It’s nice to see you eat well” You gave him a pat on the head 

After lunch you all spread on the couch and floor and decided to rest for a bit talking when suddenly Sanha remembered something 

“Remember Y/N when we were in school how you would bring us all food and we would have a picnic in the garden” 

“She had a thing for cooking” Bin said

“Bin I literally studied it” You rolled your eyes 

“And Dana do you keep in touch with her?” MJ asked 

“She remains my bestfriend but after her wedding we’ve both been busy but we still text a lot” You chuckled 

“Oh right what’s the restaurant you work at?” Rocky asked 

“It’s called Starlight it’s close by actually” 

“I bet it’s tiring” Eunwoo pouted 

“It is but I love it, You guys should visit! Johnny has been wanting to meet you as well” You said 

“Johnny?” Jinwoo asked tilting his head  
“My friend” You told him 

“He’s been bothering me about meeting you because I always talk about you guys, and I rejected his invite to lunch with his friend” You giggled and Jinwoo thought it was the cutest thing 

“We’ll come by soon” MJ told you 

they actually did and oh the chaos 

“You guys want all of THAT?” You genuinely asked 

“Yes” Bin nodded 

“Who’s paying?” You asked with a smirk 

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT” MJ suddenly shouted 

“AHA ROCKY” You laughed

“Your order will be right up” You told them 

“What’s up today? You’re taking orders unlike the usual” Johnny asked

“They’re the ones I keep talking about” You told him grabbing the Pan

“Oh but who’s the one you’re in love with?” He smirked

“I’m not in love with any of them” You rolled your eyes not noticing how red your face has gotten 

“Your face and the past 2 years of you ranting about him says otherwise” 

“It’s Jinwoo”

“Y/N you really think I’ll know who Jinwoo is? I need you to point him out” He face palmed 

“Figure it out yourself now get me the the chopped up ingredients and shut it” You told him 

“Yes chef” 

“Oh” MJ widened his eyes seeing the food

“This is your appetizer, the main dishES will be served soon, Would you like anything to drink?” Johnny asked them 

“Just water will be fine”  
“NO wait I want juice” Sanha and Rocky spoke  
“I have a question” Johnny came back with the water and juice 

“Go ahead” Eunwoo spoke 

“Who is Jinwoo?” Johnny smirked 

“Me” He raised his hand 

“Oh wow” 

“May I ask why?” Jinwoo questioned 

“I’m Johnny Y/N’s friend, Please don’t mind me I was just curious who-” 

“ARE you guys enjoying the food?” Y/N came to the table with a slap on Johnny’s shoulder 

“Yes it’s really good!” Bin exclaimed 

“And I thought I told you shut it didn’t I?” You glared at Johnny 

“You Told me to figure it out on my own so i did it and wow I must say I’m impressed ” He gave a nod and your shoulder a pat 

“Seo Johnny I want you out of my sight before I smack you. On sight.” You glared 

“Figure what out?” Jinwoo asked all of a sudden 

“Nothing really You guys continue eating” 

“Thank you for the food it tastes amazing” He said and You felt your heart beat quicker at his smile 

“Y/N we’re leaving now” Eunwoo told you 

“Actually She can leave with you, She’s done for the day” Johnny said 

“Who said so?” 

“Doyoung”

“Oh okay then” You still gave him stank eye 

“Who’s doyoung?” Sanha asked 

“The owner of the restaurant” You told them 

“Will you leave with us then?” MJ asked 

“Yeah sure” You shrugged and grabbed your things 

“I need an explanation on what happened in there” Rocky whispered 

You gave him an okay sign 

Later on Minhyuk came over to your place 

“So?” He asked munching on his chips 

“Johnny knows about my crush on Jinwoo” You told him sulking 

“Oh okay I get it now but Y/N love I don’t think it’s a crush, it’s been 2 years already and you still have feelings for him” He told you chuckling slightly 

“You’re right who am i kidding” You sighed

“You don’t need to sulk about it bub, It’s okay” He told you 

“I know i’m not sulking about john-” 

“I’m not talking about that either, I’m telling you not to be upset over your feelings for Jinwoo, you can’t control what you feel and plus you never know if you don’t take your shot” He lifted your head up 

“Y/N It’s been two years, and I know how you feel, but hear me out we all became distant for a while after we finished college and that’s okay, You haven’t seen him in a while yet you still obviously like him, He might as well for all we know, what i’m trying to get at is that You can try, You won’t lose anything, so don’t feel upset by this if anything you being sad will make it harder for you to not be awkward around him, so just give out subtle hints and see where that goes” He put an arm around your shoulder 

“I love you” You cuddled into him  
“ I do too bub” He pat your head 

“How’s things with Sanah going?” You asked  
You saw him blushing 

“Uh you see about that we’re kind of dat-”  
“OH MY GOD” 

You ended up getting so much closer to the guys than before which you were grateful for, You missed being with them but someone was being so annoying that you wanted to take back your “I love you” 

“Rocky I will slap you. On god.” You glared at him 

“Jinwoo Can you and Y/N get us some snacks please” Minhyuck pouted 

“Can I come too-”

“Sanha sit your ass down you’re not going anywhere” He pulled Sanha into his lap 

“AAAAAAA” You slapped the person beside you on the shoulder 

“You guys are so cute, Sorry Jinwoo” You pat his shoulder 

“You could be the same with someone but you’re a coward” Rocky clicked his tongue 

“Y/N likes someone?” Sanha asked 

“Oh she-” 

You left the scene to avoid the chaos that would erupt from Minhyuck’s comment

“You can run away from the others but not from me because we’re going to the store together” You felt a hand around your wrist 

“Oh shit you’re right”

Not so surprisingly Jinwoo didn’t ask you anything knowing you didn’t want to answer the question 

On the way back in the car your favorite song came up 

“Oh my god I love this song so much” You started singing along 

“You wanna dance?” He suddenly asked 

“Now?” 

Jinwoo stopped the car and increased the volume 

“Let’s go”  
“What”

“Come on don’t you want to experience the thrill of dancing happily on the streets? It’s going to be fun come on” 

And in fact it was fun, with the sun beaming and the flowers blooming you danced to your favorite song with Jinwoo who was also enjoying himself  
You both were happy with loud beating hearts and butterflies 

“Thank you Jin” You smiled at him 

“For?” 

“Making me happy” You told him 

You gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around your waist holding you close  
“All of that happened and you didn’t confess?” Sanha questioned eating his bread while you three were sitting on the balcony of their apartment

“No i didn’t” You said 

“That’s okay at least now you know that there might be hope” Rocky said leaning his head on Sanha’s shoulder 

“Yeah but Jin-” 

“Y/N” Sanha gave you warning eyes 

You looked behind you to see Jinwoo grabbing water from the fridge as he was fidgeting in his place

“Are you okay?” You asked him 

“I wanted to talk to you if that’s okay?” He questioned 

You turnt to Sanha and Rocky giving you a smirk before leaving

“I actually want to tell you something and just get it out there” He started 

“Go ahead whenever you’re comfortable” You said taking a sip of water

“I really like you” He told you 

You choked 

“Oh my god are you okay?” He rushed to your side with tissues 

“My nose burns but yeah I’m good” You told him 

“Oh god that was embarrassing” You flushed in color  
“Anyways where were we?” 

“I said I like you alot”  
You blushed 

“Y/N?”  
“I’m sorry I’m just trying to process everything just give me a minute or else I’ll end up embarrassing myself twice” You told him 

“Okay” He chuckled

“Okay I’m good now” 

“I like you too, like a lot” You smiled 

“So like do we clap?” Eunwoo asked 

“You knew?” You asked him back 

“Everyone knew Jinwoo liked you since forever” 

“Don’t look at me like that, I couldn’t do anything” Rocky said 

It took you a couple of days to be comfortable with the fact that you’re actually dating the person you fell in love ever since two years ago  
It took weeks to be comfortable with skinship since both of you were new to this  
And it took johnny exactly 5 minutes to spill to Jinwoo how much you talk about him once he saw him for the first time in months

“She literally goes on and on she’s been doing that since last year” Johnny told Jinwoo who was picking you up from work 

“Johnny I swear to god I’ll go to Jaehyun right this second and-”

“I sincerely apologise” He said and left 

“I see I’ve been on your mind since last year” Jinwoo smirked 

“ 2 years actually going on third now” You smiled 

“I guess it’ll go on for a long time then” He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind as you were cooking 

“Let’s eat now” You put his plate on the dining table 

“How is it?” You asked excitedly 

“This is amazing, Is it a new recipe?” He asked taking another bite 

“Yes I’ve been thinking about new recipes for the menu and this is one of them, It’s good to see you enjoying it” You clapped your hands together giggling 

“My love is so talented in everything she does I’m so proud” He pulled you into an embrace after you both cleaned up after lunch 

“Thank you” 

You ended up cuddling on the couch watching a drama 

“Are you crying?” You asked him wiping your own tears

“Yes” He sniffed 

You wiped his tears away 

“You’re so cute what the fuck” 

He hugged your side as you snuggled into his chest 

“Y/N”  
“Yes love?”  
“I love you”  
You pulled yourself upwards and kissed him  
“I love you too” You told him both smiling with blushing cheeks and fluttering hearts  
He pecked your lips once more and kissed your forehead  
You snuggled into his chest  
It felt warm and safe  
Like home  
He is your home and you are his


End file.
